


I'm Not the Dragon

by only_more_love



Category: The Hollows - Kim Harrison
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing-scene drabble (100 words) set during The Undead Pool. Ivy and Trent come to an understanding about Rachel. (Rachel/Trent, if you squint.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from "Litany in Which Certain Things Are Crossed Out," a poem by Richard Siken.

Ivy stalked toward him with lethal grace, not stopping until he realized her eyes glinted like obsidian, with only a razor-thin strip of brown.

"She's better than you, Kalamack."

"I know." He arched an eyebrow. "Better than both of us," he added, watching her mouth tighten. "Somehow she still loves you."

"She doesn't love _you_."

"Maybe not today. But perhaps one day..."

"Hurt her and I'll kill you. Rachel herself won't be able to stop me."

"I'd expect nothing less."

She blinked, then turned away.

"I'm not trying to take her away from you."

Her shoulders bowed. "You already have."


End file.
